


Встреча

by ChalaPSM



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChalaPSM/pseuds/ChalaPSM
Summary: Н-нацуме-сан?!Названый кивает, прикладывая указательный палец на губы парня, чтобы тот был потише, сразу же вызывая тихие извинения.- Нанасэ-кун, - даёт мягкую улыбку Минами.
Relationships: Natsume Minami/Riku Nanase
Kudos: 4





	Встреча

Рику грызет колпачок ручки, хмурясь и думая над концовкой строчек, которая никак не приходила в голову. Он закидывает голову назад, смотря на небо и поправляя очки для прикрытия.

Писать стихотворения, песни, поэмы и тому подобное стало для него чем-то своим, родным, когда хочется побыть одному. И пусть об этом никто не узнает.

Хоть Нанасэ, как считает он сам, плохо умеет подбирать слова в рифму и если умеет, то совсем детские, но он это делает для своего удовольствия, по своему натроению - бежит за своими чувствами. Иногда подбирает бой на гитаре, аккорды и играет в комнате пока никто не слышит. А вдохновение он находит в парке, сидя на сухой плитке фонтана, наблюдая за водой, небом, людьми, бегающими вокруг, тем самым успокаиваясь.

Рику глубоко вздыхает, когда в голове вновь проносится мысль о брате, и закрывает глаза, чтобы убрать ненужные думы.

— Неплохо.

Рику вскрикивает и начинает падать прямо в фонтан, когда ощущает теплое дыхание у уха и слыша слова, но его успевают словить за запястья и вернуть на место.

— Не стоит так волноваться.

Нанасэ поправляет вновь свои очки и смотрит на другого человека, сразу же икнув и чуть не упав заново, но руки его удержали.

— Н-нацуме-сан?!

Названый кивает, прикладывая указательный палец на губы парня, чтобы тот был потише, сразу же вызывая тихие извинения.

— Нанасэ-кун, — даёт мягкую улыбку Минами.

Рику с облегчением вздыхает, закрывая уже на рефлексе тетрадь и смотря в глаза знакомого.

Конечно, рядом с тем, с кем толком не виделся, резко находится столь близко и наедине — немного пугает, но Нанасэ не был бы Нанасэ, если бы отгородился сразу. Это ведь не Цукумо.

— Что… Как… Как ты меня узнал? — спрашивает Рику, пряча тетрадь в сумку.

Нацуме присаживается рядом, наклонив голову набок и наблюдая за нервно трепетавшим идолом.

— Мне тебя трудно не узнать. И, пожалуйста, не волнуйся.

Рику краснеет и дуется, вызывая усмешку у другого.

— Это тяжело, — бурчит он, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты… Ты… профессионал! Рядом находиться из-за этого попросту неудобно.

Минами, изогнув брови в некотором наигранном недоумении, наклоняется ближе к Нанасэ, чувствуя его сбивчивое дыхание.

— Правда? Но если ты хочешь стать действительно хорошим идолом, ты не должен иметь такого чувства.

Рику вздыхает, взглянув на мимо пробегавшую кошку, и запускает руку в свои волосы, оттягивая пряди.

— Да-да, я знаю, что должен, не первый и не последний раз мне это говорят.

Что-то хитрое блистает в глазах Нацуме, и он неожиданно хватает Нанасэ за плечи, поднимает его и ведёт в сторону выхода, при этом одной рукой теребя прядь алых волос.

— Тогда нам стоит прогуляться, Нанасэ-кун, чтобы ты смог привыкнуть.

— Но…

— У нас общая репетиция как раз через час, — надавливая чуточку сильнее на плечи, улыбается Минами, даже не собираясь слышать возражений. — И я тебе могу погадать, не желаешь узнать о себе больше?

Глаза Рику на миг загораются, и он кивает, ощущая вновь детское любопытство.

***

Наги уводит в сторону Нацуме во время перерыва, пока никто не видит. Он хмурится, скрещивая руки на груди, прямо в глаза смотря на человека.

— Не смей трогать Рику, — почти что шипит, — он совершенно некаменный.

Минами хлопает по плечу блондина, расслабленно пожимая плечами и делая шаг в сторону остальных.

— Поверь мне, — шепчет в ответ, наблюдая за спорящим Нанасэ с Иори. — Он будет в полном порядке.

И уходит в сторону Тарао, даже не думая смотреть на Рокую, который, поджав губы, ударил кулаком в стену.

«Рику…»

***

Небо застелилось тучами, послышался гром и пошел сильный дождь, который заставляет Рику почти насквозь промокнуть. Автобусы в такую погоду идти не хотели, поэтому парню приходилось удерживать свой капюшон во время бега, сопровождаемым бесконечной трелью звонков от обеспокоенных друзей.

У Рику в этот день была назначена встреча, и он упорно и, удивительно, правдоподобно настоял на то, что это не с Нацуме Минами.

С идолом из группы Zool, первая встреча наедине с которым произошла несколько месяцев назад, Нанасэ успел сильно сблизиться, конечно, с помощью незаметного напора Минами. И при любом возможном случае эти двое старались видеться друг с другом в тайне от остальных.

В этот день Нацуме был один в своем общежитии, когда остальные из его группы и менеджер до следующего вечера находились в другом городе, чем он и решил воспользоваться.

Когда же начался дождь, а Рику ещё не звонил в домофон, Минами вздохнул со слегка нахмуренными видом. Для начала, он совершенно не ожидал, что сможет привязаться к этому человеку, потом, — следует из первого — он переживал.

Нацуме стоял у окна, прислонившись спиной к косяку, в одной руке держа какао, в другой же вертя свой телефон.

«Как нехорошо с его стороны заставлять волноваться» — цокает он.

Не выдерживая, он набрал номер Нанасэ и приложил трубку к уху. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Ещё пять минут, Нацуме-сан, — говорит, запыхавшись, Рику. — Прости, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — кивает Минами, вздохнув и поставив кружку на подоконник. — Я жду.

Нанасэ с облегчением выдохнул перед тем, как положили трубку.

Нацуме, задержав свой взгляд пару секунд на экране, отлепился от косяка, засунув телефон в карман, поставил ещё теплый чайник снова кипятится и вышел из кухни, пробормотав что-то о слабости.

***

Когда Рику уже подбегал к общежитию с прищуренными глазами, чтобы в них не попадали капли дождя, у входа его поджидали. Его глаза уже рефлексно расширились от удивления, а бег ускорился, вызывая кашель.

Минами стоял под крышей дома, ожидая Нанасэ. Когда же он увидел того всего мокрого, растрёпанного и, даже кажется, дрожащего, то, сделав шаг вперёд, раскрыл свои руки, расправив большое полотенце. Дождался, когда Рику нырнет в объятья и завернул его, углом полотенца тормоша волосы.

— Идём скорее, — говорит Нацуме, приобнимая за плечи. — У меня для тебя есть сменная одежда.

Рику, покраснев и сказав под нос благодарность, расслабился и прикрыл глаза, ощущая тепло вокруг себя. И даже не заметил, как его увели в комнату. Он переоделся в одежду, специально купленную идолом группы Zool, и сейчас сидел с кружкой чая в руках рядом с Минами, который мягко дёргал его за длинную прядь волос, почему-то вызывая мурашки по телу.

— Нацуме-сан?

— Просто Минами, Рику-кун, мы же уже говорили об этом, нет? — губы изогнулись в улыбке.

— Да, Минами-сан.

Нанасэ отвел взгляд, чем и решил воспользоваться Нацуме, подхватив нежно пальцами его подбородок и повернув лицо полностью в свою сторону. Пальцами другой руки он прикоснулся к щеке, заправляя прядь за ухо.

— М-минами-сан?

На губы Рику, который успел вздрогнуть несколько раз, приложили большой палец, поглаживая и словно изучая. Нацуме подвинулся чуть ближе, наклоняясь совсем близко к лицу парня и слыша его судорожный вздох.

— Можно? — спрашивает он и, даже не дожидаясь ответа, целует через пару секунд.

Нанасэ широко распахнул глаза, цепляясь за плечи парня, но не вырываясь. В животе словно что-то скрутилось, к щекам прилип жар, а глаза закрывались от такой мягкости.

Чувствуя, что Рику не противиться, Минами решил зайти дальше, одну руку обернув вокруг талии и подвинув того ещё ближе. 

И расплылся в ухмылке, чувствуя, как пытаются неумело отвечать.

«Будь что будет» — думает Рику.

«Глупо с моей пытаться ломать его» — считает Минами.

А за окном так и шел дождь, который не решался отвлекать этих двоих.


End file.
